All Over You
by foreveryours-f
Summary: It's not considered stalking if she randomly hears a part of Kurt's phone conversation. It's also not stalking if she just so happens to click his Facebook profile. But it is probably stalking when she searches through his pictures to see if there's something, anything to show her the face of the girl that has captured Finn Hudson's attention.
1. I'm not over you

_I was originally going to write this as a oneshot but I decided that it'd be best to be split into parts. I'm not sure on how many or if I'll just end up making it a multichapter fic. Let me know what you think, I love hearing what people have to say! This is dedicated to my moose, Brooke [Soonerbrookie]. Also, any errors are my own. Oh, and I'm sorry for the lack of Finchel sex in this part - that comes later (;_

_disclaimer; as much as I wish I did, I don't own glee or any of the characters.  
_

* * *

It's not considered stalking if she randomly hears a part of Kurt's phone conversation. It's also not stalking if she just so happens to click his Facebook profile. But it is probably stalking when she searches through his pictures to see if there's something, anything to show her the face of the girl that has captured Finn Hudson's attention. When she finally reaches a picture of him with his arms wrapped around a girl that she's never seen before, her stomach churns and she begins to get dizzy. The smile on his face was blinding, something she hasn't seen in so long; not since he enforced a no contact order. In an angry huff, she slammed her computer shut before rolling over and pressing her face deep into her pillows to let out a shrill scream.

They weren't supposed to date other people. Yes, they may be broken up and yes, she may have kissed Brody that one time but that didn't mean that it was time to give up hope for their future. Maybe she was just a friend, Rachel tried to reason with herself but something deep inside her knew that was a lie. He was moving on and here she was, struggling just to make it through a day without picking up her phone and calling him. It had been easy those first five weeks after the break up because she knew, she just _knew_ that he loved her, that he still wanted her. And boy would she be lying if she said she didn't want him because she did. More than anything in the world, Rachel Berry wanted Finn Hudson. She wanted him as her best friend, her boyfriend, her lover, her husband, she wanted him to be the person that she could always turn to but now there was another girl in his arms, another receiving those hugs, touches, and kisses.

-x-

One week.

Seven days.

One hundred sixty eight hours.

Ten thousand eighty minutes.

Six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds.

That's exactly how long it took Rachel to decide that going to Lima was the worst _and_ best idea she ever had. While she didn't want to interrupt his life and turn it all around, she wasn't comfortable with the look in his eyes as he stared at the girl in the picture. She had to go and see for herself if it was the same look he used to give her. At least that's what she told herself. Kurt of course tries to talk her out of going but she reasons with him, telling him that her fathers requested her presence just for the weekend, 'I'll be home before you even realize I'm gone. I promise.' And without another word she was talking off to her side of the loft to park her bag.

She wouldn't need much, just a few changes of clothes and something to go out in. And of course all her beauty and hair products because really, how do you think she's gonna win back Finn's love if she looks like a bum just taken in from under the bridge by the interstate? Surprisingly enough though, she only has one bag, and of course her carry on with her most valuable belongings but did that ever really count when people talked about how many bags they were bringing? No, she didn't think it did because practically everyone, male or female had a bag slung over their shoulder the next morning when she was walking through the airport.

As she pulled her rolling suit case alongside her, Rachel couldn't get rid of the excitement that filled her to the core. Turning towards Kurt, she reached out and put her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Be safe here, okay? Make sure to lock the door and if it's late, don't open it at all. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my best friend and I wasn't here to help with my amazing dance moves."

His laugh rung out through the small waiting area along with hers as they shared an inside joke. It has become sort of a thing with them ever since Kurt saw Cassie stretching. He was so sure that she was preparing her students for some sort of battle with those high leg kicks and all. Time and time again, Rachel would laugh at this ridiculous idea and say, _She is Kurt, she's preparing us for Broadway; for the real world. Just like Isabelle is doing with you._ But it didn't matter because he was still hooked on the idea that Rachel could become a secret ninja or something.

"Oh what shall I do without my protector for such a long weekend?" He dramatically whined as a large smile formed on his face. Hugging her tightly, he spoke quietly in her ear, "Be careful Rachel. I know how much it probably hurts but nothing is going to compare to actually seeing it with your own two eyes. Love you little Diva."

With a small, sad smile, Rachel pulled away and turned to head towards the terminals where her plane was waiting. Once her tickets were checked and she walked through to head towards the monorail to take her over, she looked towards Kurt, "I LOVE YOU KURT HUMMEL." She said it loudly, just to make sure him and everyone around him knew that she did because really, where would she be without her best friend by her side? He helped her, pushed her, took care of her and while she did the same for him through his break up, at least him and Blaine were now on speaking terms. At least Kurt was able to hear Blaine's voice, know that he's doing alright (know that he's not dating anyone else).

Unlike her and Finn.

It hurt her every time that she'd hear Kurt in there laughing away at something the other boy said over Skype because that should be her too. Finn should still love her because she definitely still loved him. What she said, all that stuff in the hallway after seeing the Glee club do Grease, he said he knew her but wouldn't he have known that she was lying straight through her teeth? That he was still her home; that where ever he was is where she wanted to be?

As the doors to the monorail dinged open, Rachel swiftly made her way inside and found a seat. It wasn't a long ride, maybe two minutes tops but still her mind was in too big of a fog to actually function correctly while standing in a moving vehicle. Once she was off at the other side and checked through security, a small bubble of anxiety started to form in Rachel's stomach. _Maybe I shouldn't be doing this._ She thought to herself as she sat in one of the empty chair by her terminal.

-x-

Four hours and thirty eight minutes.

That's how long Rachel tried to sleep, or settle her nerves, either way neither worked and by the time she landed, she was beginning to think that this was a terrible idea. Kurt words of earlier playing on repeat in her head about how hard this was all going to be. And now, now Rachel was freaking out because what if he honestly never wanted to see her again? What if he was starting to fall in love with the beautiful blonde girl from the pictures?

She couldn't help but notice all the differences between her and the other girl. She was tall, nowhere near Finn fall but definitely taller than Rachel and she had blonde hair. Her eyes were light, shining, her skin was almost the same pale color as Finn's, and her smile, it seemed so much brighter than anything Rachel had ever seen in all her life. While Rachel on the other hand was much shorter, darker skin and eyes, and a dull smile.

Walking out of the plane, she quickly made her way towards the baggage claim so she could meet her fathers and get started on all the things she wanted to do in the day and a half she's there. As she reaches the familiar area, she sees the two men that she's missed almost as much as her ex-fiance'.

"Daddies'!" She squealed as she ran towards them, wrapping her arms around both of their necks as they picked her up off the ground. The feeling of seeing these two after so long was overwhelming and before she started crying, she decided to pull away.

"How have you been? How long were you waiting? Hopefully it wasn't too long. They said that we were on schedule but you know how they can be. Ten minutes late means on time to them."

Her words spit rapidly from her mouth as she moved to grab her bag off the belt and turned back towards them so they could leave. The car ride was spent with the three talking and catching up. No words were spoken about 'he who shall not be named' and for that, Rachel was glad. When they reached home, Rachel looked at the house in wonder as memories, recent and old, swirled through her mind, ending with the last time she was here sitting on the doorstep crying because of Finn and his stupid no contact order.

With a heavy sigh and a shake of the head, she quickly made her way inside. It was still winter after all and there was a cool breeze to the air. It was nothing like New York but it still caused goose bumps to form on the exposed skin where her shorts ended. Deciding that tonight, she was just going to stay in and steel herself for whatever events were destined to take place this weekend, Rachel went to her room and slipped into a pair of thin yoga pants and slipped a hoodie over her head before grabbing her wallet and phone. Walking down stairs, she looked for her fathers and found them nestled together on the couch watching old reruns of Friends.

"I'm going to go get some stuff for hot coco and maybe some take out. I'm a bit hungry. I promise to be quick, may I borrow the car?"

"Sure princess, you can take mine." Her dad replied. Smiling she leaned over and kissed both of their foreheads before grabbing the keys and heading out the door.

-x-

"Marshmallows, marshmallows, marshmallows," Rachel chanted over and over as she browsed the aisles looking for her favorite kind. She loved the little ones the fit in her cup with her hot chocolate. It was always her favorite part of the drink, the way the sugary snack tasted mixed with the chocolate on her tongue.

Just as she turned the next corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. He was there. Finn was there in the store just at the other end of the aisle. But wait, he wasn't alone. She was there; laughing and messing with his hair as he tickled her. Just as she let out a loud squeal, he pressed her to the shelf behind her and dipped his head in what seemed to be a kiss.

Tears welled in her eyes and this terrible tightening formed in the pit of her stomach. Kurt was right, Kurt was so right and she never should have come here. Just as she turned around to run away as quickly as possible she smack right into a broad, muscular chest, knocking her down on her ass with a grunt. So much for fleeing as quickly as possible without being noticed, she thought to herself as she scrambled to get on her knees and grab her belongings. Just as she was about to stand up, a hand reached out to help her up.

"Well fuck me." The stranger said as he pulled her to her feet. "If it isn't Rachel fucking Berry. What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were off in New York doing the NYADA thing?" Looking up, she realized that this person was no stranger. In fact, it was none other than Noah Puckerman. Before she had a chance to even say anything, He was shouting for Finn to come over, that he wouldn't believe what he would.

Her body tensed as she heard their laughs coming closer. Her eyes slammed shut as the tears that were there a moment ago threatened to cascade down her face like a waterfall.

"What's up Puck? Did you get what we needed for the barbeque?" His voice sounded like honey and she could already feel the walls that she had spent so long building beginning to crack. She didn't say anything just stood there, looking down at her sandals while the two talked about whatever they were missing.

"No, but Huddy, look who I found wondering around Lima. Do you think she was planning on telling anybody that she was here or do you think she'd just come and go without a word?" When he moved away from her small frame, Rachel made no move to look up at him, made no move to say anything. Her eyes shifted a little and she could see him holding hands with who she assumed to be the girl from the picture.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and snapped her head up, a bright, fake show smile playing on her lips as she looked at the three people staring at her. One looked like he'd seen a ghost and instantly he dropped the other woman's hand and ran his finger through his hair while another looked confused, shifting her gaze back and forth between herself and the newly pale boy standing beside her. The last person however, was smirking like a fool, almost like he was glad that he had been the one that ran into her otherwise he never would have been able to see this terrible situation.

"Hello Noah, nice to see you again." She replied rolling her eyes before bending over to pick up her groceries. "But I wasn't planning on being here very long and as far as I remember, people preferred if I never mention me being here, never wanted to see me or know I was around. So I felt no need to announce my presence." Her tone was short, using his previous words to cut through him and she watched as he flinched with every word that passed through her lips. At least she knew he was still hurting over his own words like she was.

Turning her attention to the girl standing between the two boys, Rachel stuck out her hand in offer as a hello. "Rachel Berry. Ex-girlfriend to him," she said gesturing to Puck, "And ex-fiancé to him." There was no need for her to point out who she was talking about since Finn was the only other person standing there. When the girl didn't place her hand in Rachel's, she simply shrugged and pushed through the three, bumping her tiny body against Finn's larger one. "Like I said before, it's been nice seeing you Noah."

She practically ran to the register after turning the corner. She had never been so embarrassed, felt more like an outsider than she had right there in that moment. Walking towards her father's car, she slipped slightly but a warm steady hand reached out to help keep her on her feet. Looking up to thank the person, her mouth dropped open, and eyes went wide because just like before, this person was no stranger to her. Finn Hudson was standing before her, hand on her arm, as he looked at her with a strange expression on his face. It was something that she couldn't place, something she'd never seen before in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Thank you." She mumbled before easing her arm from his grip and rubbing the spot that his fingers were just at. Had he realized how tight he was holding her? Did he remember that she could bruise easily? When he didn't say anything, she made a move to walk towards the car, the urge to run intensifying ever second she stood close to him. Just as she opened the door, his voice rung out, alerted her to his speaking.

"You can't do things like that, you know. It's not right. She's a sweet girl and I care about her. You can't just barge in and make your presence known just when I'm beginning to feel good about myself, just as I'm starting to move on."

"That's not-"

"She makes me happy. Happiest I've been in a really long time and what you did was wrong, Rachel." His eyes snapped up to meet hers, something burning deep in his warm honey orbs.

Shaking her head, she licked her lips as she took a step away. "I promise I'm not here to push myself back into your life. You made the decision that you wanted me gone and I've been respecting that. I came here to see my fathers, to spend some time with them. I made no effort to let anyone know I was in town so I don't see where you have the right to come out here and tell me all of this. I'm glad you're happy, it makes me happy to see that spark in your eyes again. Now if that's all you wanted to say, I need to get back to my fathers because I've already been gone for too long."

Grabbing the handle of the door, she tugged it open. Without turning around she spoke softly. "Tell your girlfriend that I'm a crazy ex or whatever you want. I don't care, okay?" With that she got in the car and pulled away, not bothering to look back at the boy standing there silently telling her that the blonde girl wasn't his girlfriend.

-x-

Instead of hot chocolate and a movie with her fathers, Rachel went directly to bed so she could cry. She called Kurt and told him everything that had happened, how from the moment she stepped off the plane that she wanted to turn around and run home. He told her to stay strong, that she could do anything she set her mind to and if she wanted to avoid Finn until she left, she could definitely do it.

When the house became quiet and the alarm clock read 2:38 am, Rachel knew that sleep would never come for her. So instead of trying to force it, she rolled out of bed and grabbed the hoodie that she had been wearing previously and pulled it on before sneaking out the front door. It wasn't that she wasn't allowed out, her fathers had always trusted her but she didn't want to explain to them why their daughter who always prided herself on her sleep schedule was barely sleeping anymore. It was just easier for her this way.

Getting into the car, she drove towards the lake that she and Finn had gone to when they prayed for Burt after his heart attack. At this time of night, she wasn't worried about anyone being there. Silently, she parked the car and made her way towards the water, slowly sinking down into the grass as she looked out at the ripples as they crossed over the water. Sighing, she turned her attention to the sky, looking for her favorite star among the bunch. She can't see it in New York and that alone saddens her.

There was a sound behind her, the crunching of grass, the sound of leaves breaking under heavy footsteps. She didn't move, didn't flinch. There could only be one person to come to this exact spot and she really, really didn't want to see him right now – deal with him and the lies that she spoke earlier. It was too much and all she wanted to do was jump in the lake and swim as far away as she could get. As his steps grew louder, Rachel's eyes closed as she took a few deep breaths to relax herself. There was no need to get worked up over a boy who seemingly moved on to the beautiful blonde.

Rachel could fell his presence close behind her but she refused to speak. He wanted no contact and yet, he was the one to talk to her earlier and came to find her here. He could have left, he didn't have to stay once he knew she was here.

"I come out here sometimes to think, to clear my head when it feels like the world is caving in around me."

When she didn't speak, there was a long drawn out sigh before more nose as he came even closer to her.

"Why are you here? Why have you come home?" His questions came out in a soft whisper, almost like he never spoke at all. Rachel dropped her head forward while shaking it, still refusing to speak to him. It wasn't irrational and it wasn't immature. He was the one who never wanted to talk to her again and she just wanted to make him happy by not saying anything at all.

"You can't ignore me all night, Rachel. Sooner or later we're going to talk." Finn said in a frustrated tone. She could practically feel him running his hands through his hair when he spoke. He always did that when he was nervous or upset. It was a force of habit.

Standing she turned around to face him and began walking back to her fathers' car. She had to get away from him – away from this situation. Just as she passed him, Finn reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist as to try and stop her.

"I won't let you run from this so I'll ask you one more time. _Why are you here, Rachel?"_ With his tone, you would have suspected that he was talking to a child that had just gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar, not his nineteen year old ex.

Spinning around, Rachel pulled her arm from his grasp as she looks at him with nothing but distaste.

"I have just as much right to be here as you do. I grew up here, Finn. This is my home, where my family is. You don't have the right to question my motives. Do you understand me? And keep your hands off me. I'm not your anything anymore and you no longer have the right to touch me."

With that she quickly moved away and began walking quickly to the car, Finn trailing not too far behind.

"Don't you dare do that – you can't run away from me-"

"You mean like you ran from me?," she yelled over her shoulder, "Why are you talking to me, you wanted no contact and this is the second time today alone that you've made a point to say something. It was your choice, Finn. I never wanted this, okay?"

"Rach.."

"No. No don't you dare call me that! I'm not your 'Rach' anymore, Finn Hudson. You've moved on, you're happy. It doesn't matter that I've been _miserable_ without you. It doesn't matter that not talking to you, not hearing from you has practically_ killed_ me." Turning around she quickly stormed up to him and began poking his chest for added emphasis. "_You_ pushed me out completely after you assumed that my 'forth cry' as you put it was me crying over Brody. Which for the record, it wasn't! He's my friend, that's all he's ever going to be."

Finn ran his hand through his hair as he watched the girl in front of him slowly break down. It was hard seeing her like this, so vulnerable but yet here she was. Nothing she was saying was a lie and from the moment he said those stupid words about having no contact he regretted them. There were many nights where he just felt the need to talk to her, see her face. He didn't even want to think about kissing her or loving her because he was almost positive he would drive himself insane.

"Rachel can we just –"

"No!" Rachel screamed, pounding on his chest with her tiny fists. When he wrapped his own hands around her wrists, she pulled away so fast. It was almost as if she had been burned.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She articulated each word as she took a few steps away from him. With one final look in his direction, Rachel turned and tried to move as quickly as possible to her fathers' car.

Just as she passed Finn's truck, a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her back towards the truck she had just passed. Finn pulled Rachel towards the tailgate and quickly let the back fall before pushing her down against it so she was laying there looking up at him with confused, wide eyes..

"You think this isn't hard for me too? You think that I can't see how broken you are because of this? How fast you ran from me earlier only told me that you weren't done with this. You're not ready to let it go. I wasn't lying when I said I was happy. Allison makes me happy."

Using on hand, he held her hip down while using the other to push her shorts down her legs. Rachel gasped and tried to cover herself but she'd be lying if she said that him taking control wasn't a huge turn on. She knew it was wrong, wrong to want him like that while he was with someone else, while he another girl was with him. But she made no more to stop him, no move to push him away from her.

"But she isn't you and she doesn't make me feel like you did." Without pulling his eyes from hers, he made quick work of his button and zipper. "And I don't think anyone will ever make you feel like I did."

He stroked himself a few times before slamming into her. Neither bothered with pleasantries; there was no kissing, no contact except where their bodies met and meshed together and where his hands are holding her hips. Rachel grabs ahold of the tailgate, pulling herself into him, meeting his body thrust for thrust and he continued to pound her. It was hot, dirty, and quick. Not even five minutes later, Rachel was screaming out in ecstasy, her body bowed off the truck, thighs tight as they wrap around his waist, holding him to her until her body can relax.

Finn was almost positive that his life had flashed before his eyes when he exploded inside her, hot and heavy. He hadn't even thought about a condom until now as he continued thrusting his hips harder and harder into hers, feeling her body contract around him, milking him of everything he had to give.

When they're orgasms had finished running through them, Finn reached back and untangled Rachel's legs from around his body, resisting the urge to kiss her ankles as he did so. Abruptly, Rachel pushed Finn away and quickly pulled her bottoms back on. When she was dressed, she shoved at Finn's chest again and ran the rest of the way towards her car.

-x-

The entire drive she berated herself. How could she have done that? Why didn't she stop him? A million different things ran through her mind as she drove down the dark streets of Lima. Biting her lip, she tried not to cry as she thought about what just happened. It seemed so impersonal; like she meant absolutely nothing to him and that they hadn't been engaged almost a year ago. It was the absolute worse feeling in the world that she had ever had. Not even the talk in the hall after Grease was this bad.

When she pulled into the driveway, tears were flowing. Rachel didn't want to go inside just yet because the sobs that kept escaping her body were sure to wake her fathers. After sitting in the car for a few minutes, she decided that she had calmed down enough to go in and make it to her bedroom before she'd allow herself to feel anymore resentment towards both Finn and herself. Just as she stepped out, she noticed a familiar truck parked on the other side of the block. Without thinking, she quickly walked towards the front door without giving him any attention.

* * *

_And that was the first part in this story. Let me know what you thought or what you'd like to see incorporated in here. _


	2. I Gotta Feel You

_Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed this story. Also thank you to everyone that's reviewed. It means a lot to me to hear what you guys think. This part is dedicated to my moose, Brooke, Abbey, and moanteith on tumblr for writing something about this plot which made me want to write it. Hopefully it turned out to her liking._

_disclaimer; I don't own glee or any of their characters._

* * *

He never wanted any of this to happen. Sure, seeing her rocked him to the core but what he did out just then out at the lake terrified him. It was like something had possessed his body, taking over and using him for evil. Never would he have ever treated Rachel with such disrespect. He never would have just pushed her up against the car like that and have his way with her. And without protection! Yeah, he was definitely an idiot for that part but dude, could you honestly blame him? She looked so fucking hot sitting there in her shorts and shirt and the way her hips subtly moved side to side was seriously driving him wild. Finn thought that after so long apart, so long of not talking to her, hearing from her, or even seeing her that he had become immune to these things. But boy was he wrong and this was just the tip of the ice berg.

There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he _needed_ to say to her but every time he was around her it was like his brain shut off completely and he was left there looking like an idiot. But she needed to know that she couldn't just barge in on someone's life and think that it was alright. She needed to realize that whatever they had ended long ago. Or well, that night in the hallway at least.

Jumping in his truck, Finn made his way towards Rachel's place, following a good distance behind her so she wouldn't notice him, and when she was parked in her drive way, he waited for her to move. It wasn't too long before she got out and looked in his direction. Just when he was going to open the door, Finn saw her turn swiftly and make a bee line towards the front door. Lucky for him, his legs were longer and with a short jog he was soon standing behind her.

"We need to talk." Finn's voice rung out as she froze completely on her door step. There was no way that she would turn around. No way that she'd let him see her tears as they fell from her eyes. Pretending to ignore him, Rachel went about finding the house key and opening the door. Before she had a chance to close it though, Finn was pushing his large body in behind hers.

"You can't be here." She hissed turning around and placing her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him out though it was useless. His body seemed harder, like he'd been working out more. Instantly she cursed herself for noticing that kind of thing.

"I think I actually said we needed to talk. So we can do it right here in the doorway or you can turn your unhappy, pouty self around and lead the way towards your bedroom so we can have some privacy. You wouldn't want your fathers to come out and find us here would you?" Rachel watched carefully with an annoyed expression as he crossed his arms across his chest. Rolling her eyes, she reached around him to lock the door before turning and heading towards the staircase.

It was weird for her to be in this room with him. All the memories they shared, the kisses, the touches, the promises of forever swirling around each of them, pulling on each end of their tether. Instead of waiting to hear what he wanted to say, Rachel went towards the bathroom to brush her teeth again before pulling the hoodie from her tiny frame. It was about 3:45 am now and the day was beginning to catch up to her. But when she walked back into her bedroom, she saw Finn sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

It was a hard sight to see. For her, it looked like he was upset, like he was trying to figure something out that just wouldn't come to him. The instinct to wrap him tightly in her arms almost made her run to him, almost made her fall to her knees so she could hold him like she had done sometime before.

Then she remembered that she was mad, hurt even. He used her; he treated like a common fuck you'd get from some skank on the corner of the block in New York. She deserved more than that, even she was aware of that. But it was Finn. Rachel wants that part of her brain to shut up; the part that keeps saying that it'll be okay because it's Finn. But instead of doing what her body naturally wanted to do, she stood her ground – arms crossing over her chest as she looked down at his large frame.

"Can you start talking because I'd really like to get into bed and pretend this day never happened. Pretend that I'm not just some warm body to be used." Her words were cold, and her voice was strong.

Finn's head snapped towards her at her tone. She didn't sound like herself and he knew that it was his fault but didn't she see that her presence alone was wreaking havoc on him? That the thought of what he did to her not even thirty minutes ago made him sick to his stomach. Standing, he slowly took a step towards her only to see her take a step back.

"I-I think you're close enough. Say what you wanted to say so you can leave." Her voice faltered a little as she spoke, causing her to mentally slap herself.

"We had an agreement. No contact. And yet there you were in the store, talking like I was the one who dumped you and left you behind. It's wrong. What you said – it's wrong, Rachel. I don't know why you felt the need to open your mouth about our past. I mean, that must mean you're here to mess with my life some more, like you need to do everything in your power to keep me unhappy. You were the one that said this wasn't home anymore – that I wasn't home anymore so please, tell me what you're doing here." His voice was strong, like he was talking to a little child and Rachel felt herself wanting to run to her bed and hide under the covers.

But she isn't that old Rachel Berry anymore. The Rachel that everyone thought it would be okay to push around. No, she was her former, take no prisoners, self. Squaring her shoulders, she took a generous step towards him as chocolate eyes connected with cinnamon.

"If you recall correctly, Finnegan," she spit, "I didn't talk to you in the store. I spoke with Noah and the blonde standing between the two of you. I didn't say a word to you until you came and found me outside. So don't you dare go there." Rolling her eyes, Rachel crossed her arms and jutted out her hip. "Oh _please_. You think I came here because of you? Well, you're wrong because I honestly don't care about what or who you. I stopped caring the moment that you walked away from me; the night you left me. So you can get your head out of your ass and get out of my house. You're no longer welcome here, Finn."

His eyes flared and there was some unknown emotion playing in them as Rachel watched him take another step towards her. This time though, she refused to back down and before long he was standing directly in front of her, his body mere inches away.

"No longer welcome? Is that so?" His breath fanned out hot across her face as she tried to stand her ground. Instead of saying anything, she nodded her head and looked away from him.

"Yes, Finn. You're no longer welcome in this house. Please leave before I make you leave."

His laughter surprised her, causing her to jump a little and crash against his body. When his arms wrapped around her to steady her moving body, their eyes caught. Shaking her head, she tried to pull away but instead of letting her go, Finn kept his arms around her, feeling her tiny body against his.

Without thinking, he leaned down and pressed his lips hard against hers. Rachel gasped against his mouth and tried to fight him off for a moment before relenting and kissing him back. It was rough, nothing like the loving kisses they used to share. This encounter was fueled by their emotions and this time, Rachel knew she was going to be blames as well. But she didn't care, she couldn't make him stop, she didn't want him to spot.

Pressing her body impossibly closer to his than it already was, she groaned softly, his fingers slipping under the fabric of her shirt, rubbing against the warm skin there. The feeling of his skin on hers caused shivers to run down her spine.

With her hands against his chest, she slowly moved them up until they were wrapped around his neck, fusing his mouth to her own, her tongue peeking out and running against his lower lip. Almost instantly, he opened his mouth, inviting hers inside. As their tongues danced and roamed each other's mouths, Finn slowly began to bunch her shirt up, moving it further and further up her torso until it was just below her breast.

Pulling back, she simply raised her hands above her head, giving him the go ahead to remove the garment. Once it was off, she made a move to peel his shirt from his body. As she pulled it higher and higher, Finn rose his arms above his head and stood up his full 6'3 form stretching so far above her. Rolling her eyes, Rachel tugged him by his shirt towards the bed before stepping on before continuing her actions.

The new height difference was perfect for Finn as his arms wrapped around her lower waist, his mouth attaching to the skin just below her breasts under her bra. Rachel's hands immediately went into his hair, tugging a little as soft gasps slipped past her lips. Before she realized what was happening, her bra was slipping from her body and being tossed onto the floor along with the rest of their clothes and his mouth was latching onto her left nipple; his tongue circling it before he bit down on it, causing her head to fall backwards, a loud moan falling from her lips.

His right arm held her to him while his left hand grasped her other breast. He squeezed it a few times before teasing her nipple with his thumb. At the exact moment that he bit her other, he pinched her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Pulling his mouth away, he blew hot air against the wet skin, causing her nipple to pebble before he moved on and repeated the action to the other.

"F-Finn." She groaned softly, begging for something, anything. His skin and mouth against her were driving her absolutely insane that she forgot the entire reason he was here. It had been so long since she had shared a moment like this with him. Yeah, it was fueled by something other than love but he wasn't being rough like he was earlier, he wasn't treating her like complete shit either.

His mouth moved lower on her body, down her stomach until he reached the waistband of the yoga pants she had laid down in earlier. With a single look up at her, he slowly began to peel the form fitting fabric from her body. It's like they were painted on and his breathing hitched when he saw her panties. They were a thin, barely there, black lace thong, riding low on her hips.

She placed her hands on his shoulders as she carefully stepped out of her pants, kicking the in the general direction of the rest of their clothes. Soon she's just standing there in front of him in her underwear, looking like someone he's never seen before. This wasn't the Rachel Berry he knew, the shy beautiful girl that he fell in love with. No, she was this grown up Rachel who knew exactly what she wanted. But instead of worrying about that, Finn went about tasting her skin like a man deprived. If things worked how he wanted them to, they'd have plenty of time to talk later.

As he got to the trimming of her panties, he bent over and licked up her slit, right over the fabric. It was such a welcome feeling, and instead of demanding that she take them off, she opened her legs a little wider, allowing his tongue to roam over more of her center as she stood there. With another swipe, Finn began to unbutton his jeans before tugging on the zipper and letting them fall to the floor. Stepping out of them, he pushed his boxers down to follow.

Breathing in her scent, Finn groaned softly. It was so intoxicating and he was sure that he'd never get enough.

"Fuck Rach – you smell so damn good. I just want to eat you."

At his words, Rachel felt a shiver run through her body, causing her to go weak in the knees. It had been what felt like forever since the last time she had felt this way with anyone, let alone Finn. Looking down she watched as he savored her body, tasting her through the thin fabric. Moving his mouth back up towards her hip bones she watched while his teeth scraped against her bone before biting the fabric and tugging them down with his teeth. Using her hands, Rachel quickly pushed them down her thighs impatiently with a small whine.

"Lay down." Finn said with a husky tone, causing Rachel to grow even wetter than she was before. Biting her lip, she slowly lowered her body to the bed, watching him with bated breath. Her eyes were wide as he climbed over her. Kissing the inside of her knee, he looked up at her, a smirk playing on his lips. Slowly he worked his way up her legs, making sure to kiss and nip at her thighs as he went.

Rachel squirmed, aching for him to do something meaningful, to feel him where her body was actually craving him to be and when his warm breath caressed her dripping center, she all but cried out. But Finn had no intent on giving her what she wanted as he moved towards the other thigh, giving it the exact same attention as the previous one. When he was done, she moved her legs so they were resting on both his shoulders and without warning, he dove in mouth first devouring her.

Crying out, Rachel grabbed a pillow from beside her to quickly muffle her screams while her hips moved as she practically rode his tongue. Finn lapped at her heat, tasting her, burning this moment into his brain because who knew when the next time she was going to allow him the pleasure of being like this with her? Finn knew that it wasn't going to be any time in the near future. But instead of thinking too much about it, Finn moaned against her, wrapping his arm over her thigh and brushing his thumb against her clit. Just as her lower body pushed off the bed, he pulled back, listening to her sounds of disapproval. She was so close, he could feel it by the way her body was tightening.

"Don't stop!" She whined quietly, arching her hips up towards him while he moved up her body until he was settled between her legs. Leaning down, Finn peppered her bare chest with a few kisses before quickly burying himself deep inside Rachel.

Her hands came up to grab a hold of his shoulders, her mouth hanging open as he began a steady rhythm. Scraping her nails against his shoulder blades, she moaned in his ear heatedly. "O-Oh God." She breathed. This was something she never thought she'd get to do again but now, now that she was in the throes of passion with Finn, she didn't think she'd ever be able to give it up again. Pushing those thoughts aside, she continued losing herself in the feel of his body pressed against her before he had to go back to his blonde girlfriend.

Finn's hips started moving at a more frantic pace as he grew closer and closer to his release. Her heat, the way she hugged him so tightly, only being the driving force to push him closer. As he panted in her ear, he rested all his weight on his right elbow, using his left hand to slip between their bodies so he could rub her clit and bring her to the exact point he was at. It didn't take too much before her walls were fluttering around him, contracting and squeezing him as her release hit her like a head-on collision. Within a matter of seconds or her release, Finn was coming hard inside her, filling her with everything his body had to give.

When they both finished and after the aftershocks of pleasure coursed through them, Finn rolled off to the side, his chest heaving, breathing hard, his breath matching her own. Rachel lay there, not bothering to move, as she looked up at her ceiling. She took a few deeps breaths trying to calm her racing heart but it didn't seem to be working. Licking her lips, she could still taste him there, like he was still kissing her.

Sitting up, Rachel grabbed the sheet, wrapping it tightly around her body before slowly rising from the bed. Finn watched her carefully as she rose from the bed and moved towards the in-suite bathroom, not saying a word.

"You should really go now." She whispered quietly. Rachel didn't want to see his face, see anything that would make her change her mind about saying anything that she was about to say. Finn gawked at her for a moment, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Rach?" He asked in a hushed whisper, almost like he couldn't believe any of this was happening. It felt like her breaking up with him all over again and it left a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Plus, Allison is probably worried about you. We wouldn't want your girlfriend to worry or hell; know that you're even here. I don't think she'd like what just happened." Her voice was flat, devoid of any emotion as she continued moving towards the door. Jumping out of the bed, Finn quickly slipped on his boxers before scrambling towards the door she was beginning to shut behind her.

"Rachel," Finn called quietly, not wanting to alert her fathers of his presence. Just as he reached the doorway it clicked shut in his face.

Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror while she listen to Finn at the door, knocking and calling her name over and over again, trying to get her to open up. Didn't he understand that they were done? That she ended things and he initiated a no contact agreement so there wasn't anything left for them to do. Their relationship, if there was one, had been dragged through the mud time and time again and now it lies shattered and broken at their feet.

Resting her forehead against the door, she took a deep breath letting her eyes fall closed. Why was it always so hard to push him away? Sure, this time she wanted to come here and try to win him back but she just couldn't. It hurt her too much to think about their past, about the words that were shared between the two of them and that was before thinking of all the good times.

"Rachel," Finn whispered, his own forehead resting against the door. "Rachel, why did you come back?" He questioned.

"I already told you I came –"

"No. I don't want the lies you keep spitting, I want the truth. I know you, okay? I know when you're lying, when you're trying to be strong because you think you need to be the one to hold everything together. I know when you're hurting. So please, Rachel don't lie to me again. Why did you come back?"

"It doesn't matter, okay? None of it matters anymore. It's over, we're done. It was stupid of me to come back here; stupid to think that there was still something here for me. I'm sorry I disrupted your life. But can you please, _please_ just go. And no contact, okay? That's going to be the only way to truly get over this."

With a sigh, Finn wiped at the tear tracks the formed on his cheeks. It was hard being put in this sort of position. To be the one who ran, who started this whole thing by simply putting her dreams before everything else. Yeah, sure, letting her believe that they were going to get married might have been the bad part but he put her happiness and her dreams before himself. He didn't regret that, not one bit. The part that he did regret though were all those months that he spent away, hiding like a coward until he gathered his pride and went out to find her. He regretted walking away from her that night that he found out her and Brody kissed. Finn regretted the whole no contact thing the most. Because yeah, it hurt knowing that someone else kissed her and that she reciprocated those feelings but what he was feeling now was so much worse. So you can see that the list of his regrets go on and on, not ending there. Instead of pushing it further, he backed away from the door, nodding his head. He should be worried about Allison, worried what this all meant for them. But instead he was worried that Rachel was going to run. Run before they even had a chance to talk about all of this, all of their problems.

-x-

And running is exactly what she did. Rachel spent the rest of her morning on her laptop switching her flights around until she could find one for that Saturday afternoon. She hadn't gone back to sleep after Finn left, instead she decided on packing all of her things and changing all her previous plans. Her fathers had gone out for the morning, kissing Rachel goodbye on the forehead, saying that they'd see her when they arrived home for dinner but she wouldn't be there when they returned. After writing a quick note, she set it out on the dining room table before making her way outside towards her waiting cab.

-x-

All day Finn was itching to go to Rachel's. He needed to see her, to talk to her about everything that happened between the two of them but every time he'd get up to go, someone would stop him. First it was a phone call from Kurt, checking in to see how the family was doing before he had to go in for overtime. Then after that, his mother would corner him and talk him into helping her out back or in the kitchen.

When he finally got a free second, Finn practically ran towards his truck, anxious to finally see the girl that had been filling his mind for the last two years. Pulling into her drive way, he noticed that both her fathers' cars were there, only meaning that they should be there as well. The simple thought alone made him even more nervous. Did he really want to do this while they were there? Maybe he could like, talk her into going on a walk with him.

Gathering his courage, he rang the doorbell before rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back as he went over exactly what he wanted to say. But when the door opened and two men stared at him with sad expressions on their face, Finn wasn't sure what to think. Clearing his throat, he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry. I was uh – I was wondering if I could talk with Rachel."

"She's not here, Finn." The taller one said, his eyes filling with some emotion that Finn wasn't sure he could place.

"Oh, well, I guess I can come back. Could you just tell her I came –"

"She's not coming back, Finn. She went home to New York." Her father spoke again, interrupting his speech. Her other father held out a piece of paper that Finn wasn't aware he was holding. Pulling it from his hands, he sent the men a confused look.

"Have a good evening, Finn."

Turning around he slowly unfolded the paper, looking at it like it had all the answers in the world. Her fathers' said that she wasn't home, that she wasn't coming back, that she was in New York. Taking a deep breath, he looked towards the note, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

_Daddies'_

_I know you're probably looking for me right now but I've decided to go home – to my home in New York. This place, this town, it doesn't feel like home anymore. Other than the two of you, there's nothing left for me here. So from now on, maybe you can spend the holiday's and vacations up here? It's beautiful in the winter, the way the snow settles and the way Rockerfeller looks covered in snow. It's stunning really. That's the only word I can think of to describe it. But anyway, back to the point of my letter. I'm going home. At one point I thought that my home wasn't a physical place but a person. I've learned though that New York is where I belong. I won't be coming back to Lima. I love you and if any of my friends come looking for me, just give them my number – not that anyone will actually come. At the bottom of this letter, you'll see my new number, I changed it this morning. And please, don't give it to Finn. We've decided that no contact was the way things needed to be between us and it's just better this way._

_I love you,_

_Your Shining Star*_

Finn felt the tears as they fell from his eyes, dropping onto the paper. His vision blurred as he tried to blink back the tears. How could she leave like that; thinking that there was nothing left for her here? He was here. That should have meant something right? He was supposed to mean something. Part of him knew that he shouldn't have left the night before. He should have stayed and dealt with her cranky personality. Not only because he didn't want her to leave, but because she would always be his home, his Rachel.

The fact that she didn't see him like that hurt more than anything else. But then, almost as if seeing God for the first time, he realized something. Rachel Berry was lying. Again. She didn't leave because this wasn't her home, she left because she thought he wasn't her home; that he moved on with Allison like he told her he was doing. Finn tried not to think about how many times he told her that the other girl meant something to him and never once mentioned that she meant something to him as well.

-x-

The plane ride sucked. His heart raced in his chest as he grew even more anxious with each passing second. He tried sleeping, tried reading, tried anything to get his mind off the beautiful brunette that he was going to find. When he told Allison that things weren't going to work out between the two, she didn't seem surprised; in fact she told him that she figured it was going to happen the moment he set his eyes on the opposite girl.

Looking out the window, he watched at the slowly began to set behind the horizon. It was almost insane how he went from Rachel's fathers' house to the airport. He had called his mom and told her what he was doing, part of what happened. Of course he left out all the details, not telling her about how he spent the previous night buried deep inside Rachel. The thought of it alone was enough to make her want to tear down her door and never let her leave again. He was so stupid to think that'd he'd be able to just 'hit it and quit it'. But it'd never be like that with her, no matter how much the first time he wanted to not feel anything.

As the signals went off and the plane descended, Finn got nervous, feeling like he was going to puke in the women's bag beside him since he didn't have any of his own.

Since he was able to skip baggage claim, Finn was in a cab and on his way towards Rachel's loft apartment within ten minutes of getting off the plane.

-x-

Rachel got home sometime around 6 pm and ever since she'd been lying in bed. Kurt tried over and over again to get her out of bed. Telling her that it wasn't worth being sad over but yet, he didn't know the whole story. Not that she would ever want to tell him because it was his brother after all. All Kurt knew was that she saw Finn with his new girlfriend and that he looked so incredibly happy that there was no way she would allow herself to mess that up.

But now that she was all alone in their apartment, all she wanted to do was cry. Cry for love lost, for letting her life turn out the way it had, for letting Finn go so easily without a fight. This wasn't the Rachel Berry that she used to be, no, she was now just the shell of a girl who always knew what she wanted and did anything it took to get it. Pulling her pillow over her head she let out a shriek. Just as more tears began to fall there was knock at the door. Begrudgingly, Rachel pulled herself from bed. "Hold your horse! I'm coming!" She called out, already annoyed with the idiots presence.

"Jeez. Is it really that importan –" She started as she slide the door open until she realized who it was standing in front of her. "Finn?" She breathed out, disbelief seeping through her every pore.

"What are you, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be –"

"No, Rachel. I'm right where I need to be. Right where I'll always want to be, okay?" Running his hand through her hair he stepped inside the loft, reaching back to close the door. "I never should have left you that night. And I never should have cut off contact with you. You're everything to me, you always will be."

Leaning over, he pressed his lips softly against hers, tasting her all over again.

**Reviews are love ~**


	3. Wherever You Are

**This chapter is no where near as long as the other two but that's because this is just a sweet ending. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Since I've been saying from the beginning this is for my moose, Brooke, because she's amazing and she pushed me to write this fic in the first place. **

**disclaimer: i don't own glee or any of the characters. boo.**

**So there you have it; enjoy!  
**

* * *

With her head resting against his sweaty chest, Rachel lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. Closing her eyes, she tried to take in the events of the day. It was so messed up, so confusing, but at the same time it was everything they were. When Finn showed up, she was sure that there was going to be more fighting, loads of screaming before he took a cab back to JFK and got on a plane back towards Lima. Never in all her life did she think he'd show up, declare his love (again), and then tell her that he wasn't leaving. At least not until they've properly talked and decided what they were going to do with their relationship – if they still had one. Because of course she loved him and yeah, he loved her but would they be more mature this time and handle the distance? Would there be distance or would he move to New York and actually be with her like they had planned all those months ago?

"You know at some point we're actually going to have to talk. We can't keep putting it off with sex."

His husky voice surprised her although it probably shouldn't have. Since he walked through the door and finally stopped talking, Rachel practically attacked him. Her lips were on his before she even realized what she was doing. From there, they made love on the couch, against the wall in the hallway, and then finally on her bed where they were currently laying.

"I know but I'd rather stay here for just a few more minutes if that's okay." She replied softly.

"Yeah – yeah that's definitely okay. I'm not going anywhere."

A shiver ran down her spine as Finn ran his finger through her hair before playing with the ends. As he dropped a kiss to the top of her head, Rachel smiled to herself. They could do this – they could talk without screaming, they could figure out what they were going to do. But just as she opened her mouth to speak, she heard the familiar sound of his quiet snore, letting her know that he had fallen asleep. Not that she could really blame him or anything because she was worn out too, all their physical activities had drained her. Instead of trying to wake him, Rachel cuddled deeper into his side and closed her eyes. After pressing a kiss to his chest, she let out a quiet yawn and fell into a deep slumber.

-x-

When she woke up, the sun was visible from the horizon. Reaching out towards the other side of her bed, all she could find were cold sheets. Sitting up, she took a quick around her room in a daze. Was it all a dream? Did she actually have a dream about Finn coming to get her; all the sex? No. No, she couldn't have dreamt that. Partly because her body was sore and her hips hurt from having his larger frame between them. It had been so long (not counting the two times in Lima because those pains are mixed with these) since the last time she had sex. Or done anything remotely close to that. And there was no denying the fact that she had been thoroughly fucked. But Finn wouldn't say that. He'd say that it was making love, which it was but still.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she looked around the room for evidence that he was there. Wrapping her sheet tightly around her, she walked towards the curtain that led to the living room area, where the smell of coffee drowned out everything else. When she reached the kitchen, her breath hitched.

Finn.

Finn standing there in nothing but his sleep pants making breakfast.

The whole scene in front of her must have played in her mind on repeat when she first came to New York. When she used to believe that they'd be together until the end of time. After taking a moment to appreciate the view, Rachel cleared her throat.

"Oh shit!" Finn said while burning himself by pouring some coffee on his hand. "Fuck. Rach-"

"Language-"

"You scared me. I was making you breakfast."

Rachel could see the faint signs of a blush forming on his cheeks. Nodding slightly she looked back towards the direction of her room before turning her attention completely to him.

"I'm just gonna – I'm gonna get dressed." With that she turned around and made her way back towards her room.

Finn stood in the same spot, staring at her as she went, silently cursing himself for not making it back to bed before she woke up. It was one thing to be able to sleep next to her, but it was a completely different story when he was able to wake up with her wrapped in his arms. Giving her early, morning breath kisses while she tried to push him away because a girl like Rachel Berry didn't want to kiss without brushing her teeth.

Setting the coffee pot down, he picked up the cup and the bowl of fruit sitting on the counter and moved them to the table before making his way back to her space. Just as he was about to call her name, his voice got stuck in his throat, eyes drawn to the perfect figure of his petite ex-fiance. She was beautiful, flawless even, in his eyes. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over her body in the bright morning light.

"You know staring is incredibly rude."

Her voice startled him out of his trance while a small crooked smile formed on his lips.

"You're still just as beautiful as you were when we were fifteen."

Slowly turning around, covered in just his shirt, Rachel smiled shyly while motioning for him to come closer.

"I guess we should probably talk now, huh?" She asked quietly while moving to sit against her pillows. Curling her legs to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees. Finn moved to the other side, sitting close beside her, putting his hand on her thigh.

"I already told you most of what I have to say to you, Rach. I don't want this to be over. I don't want another man knowing what it's like to be with you like this. There hasn't – I haven't _been_ with anyone else. No one but you."

"Me neither." She whispered quietly, while looking down towards her toes. "I couldn't. It could only be you."

"I'm going to do whatever it takes for you to love me again. To trust me, to want to be with me. I'll do anything and everything in my power to prove to you that this is where I want to be. Walking out on you that night was one of the worst decisions I've ever made. Followed closely by letting you walk out of the auditorium. I should have chased you, never let you leave. And when you said that Lima wasn't your home anymore, I shouldn't have believed you. Because Rach, we'll always be each other's home. It doesn't matter what happens. It can be five years from now, five days from now, **it doesn't matter**. I'll always come back to you. You wanna know how I know that? Because you're my soulmate, Rach. I knew that when I was sixteen, I know it now. Nothing's changed. You're still all I want. Now and forever."

As a few tears slipped down Rachel's cheeks, Finn reached out and ran his thumb over them, sweeping them up.

"I thought – I thought we were lost, Finn. I lost _myself_. I mean, yeah, we were lost, we still are but I just couldn't get this empty feeling to go away. It was like something was missing and no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, it just wouldn't go away. Then I see you. And I know. When you left me, you reinforced everything I ever believed. No one wants me. No one loves me. At least not enough to stay. I tried so hard to forget about you, about us, everything. But the further I ran, the faster it all caught up with me. Brody – he doesn't mean anything to me. He's _nothing_ compared to you. I just needed someone to believe in me, someone to show me that I was worth it. And he did. For a while, anyway. But Finn, you've set the bar. No man is ever going to measure up. And I love and hate you for that. You need to know that I never stopped loving you. No matter what I or anyone else made you think, I'm still desperately in love with you."

Wrapping his arms around her, Finn pulled Rachel close to him and laid them back on the bed. The air around them was thick and Rachel had no idea what any of this meant for them, where it left them. Because as much as she loved him, she knew without a doubt that after everything they've been through, they needed to make some sort of decision, whether it be to work on things and make their way back to one another or to leave it there. Let everything between them simply die.

Was it all worth saving? Her first love, her best friend? For her, without a question, she'd give anything for him even if it meant they'd let go of their romantic past to just be friends. But would it be that simple? Probably not. With the two of them, nothing was simple. Ever.

-x-

It's been three weeks since Finn had to return to Lima. Something about needing to get back to work and then he was gone. The two haven't talked and it had Rachel in a slump. She wanted to work on things, wanted to find them again but clearly he had other plans.

She tried to ask Kurt since he seemed to talk to Finn more often than she was aware, not that she really paid attention to it before. When he refused to divulge any information, Rachel was forced to the one place that caused this whole mess – Facebook. There was nothing new, and his profile hadn't been updated in just over a week.

Deciding to just pick up her phone and call him, she pushed the number two on her speed dial and blew out a shaky breath while closing her eyes. From her seat in the living room, she could hear the faint sound of a cell phone ringing in time with the tone on her phone. As the sound drew closer, Rachel's eyes snapped open and she jumped off the couch. Was he here? Or was this some weird coincidence?

Before she could make it to the door, it slid open, revealing a certain 6'3 ex of hers. "Finn." She breathed while dropping her phone to the ground. With a wide grin, he held his arms out for her. And just like that she took off and jumped into his arms, clinging to him like her life depended on it. "Finn." Tears welled in her eyes as she savored the moment.

"Hey, baby." He mumbled into the skin of her neck. "Think you got any room in this place for me?"

Pulling back just enough to look into his eyes, Rachel smiled widely before nodding.

"My room. Our room."

With that he carried her back towards the room that he got so acquainted with the last time he was there.

Stripping her clothes, he stared down at her, a goofy grin lighting up his face.

"You're my forever, Rachel Berry."

"And you're mine, Finn Hudson. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Reviews are love ~**


End file.
